Gwen 10 Alien Force
by herofic96
Summary: In an alternate universe, Gwendolyn Tennyson had received the Omnitrix and became Earth's hero, and she even managed to play a part in saving the entire multiverse when she was only 10 years old. Later on, for unknown reasons, she decides to retire and live a normal life, but another major threat to the universe appears.
1. Gwen 10 Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of their respective characters

I'm sorry that I haven't done a new chapter for Vilgax 10. I've been really busy lately so I couldn't do it. However, I did have this lying around, so I just made small changes and uploaded it. Although, since I am getting busier, dont expect new chapters for both stories every week. Expect maybe one chapter of either Vilgax 10 or Gwen 10 every week, because that's probably the best I can do.

(The Omnitrix is a watch that is capable of transforming its user into the healthiest and strongest of any alien species, if its DNA was recorded inside it. Benjamin Tennyson had found it when he was 10, and he became a superhero for the rest of his life, helped by his cousin Gwen and his grandfather, who used to be a space cop aka The Plumbers.

However, in Omniverse, it was revealed that there was a parallel universe where Gwen was the one who received the Omnitrix as a 10 year old, instead of Ben. The series didn't show "Gwen 10" growing up with the Omnitrix, so I decided to write a story in that universe where Gwen has grown up. The setting is similar to the beginning of "Ben 10: Alien Force", at least for the first couple of episodes. I would probably try not to remake certain episodes in Alien Force and try to make more 'original' episodes, if I decide to write more.

Anyway, the setting is 5 years after Gwen had received the Omnitrix.)

* * *

"Hey, over here!

J.T yelled over to Cash in their soccer outfits.

"Yea, right! I'm going to score," Cash responded.

Cash slides past two opposing players, and shoots towards the goal, but then, the brown haired goalkeeper catches it.

"Ughh! Not again!" Cash said.

"That was a good shot, by the way," the brown haired boy said. "I almost couldn't get it."

"I don't need your pity, Tennyson!" Cash replied. "Come on, J.T.."

"I told you to pass it to me."

"Shut up!"

The brown haired teen, known as Benjamin Tennyson, received a row of high fives from his team players, before he walked away. As he grabbed his bike, an Asian American girl went to greet him.

"Hi, you're Ben right?" she asked.

"Ohh, hey," Ben said. "Do I know you?"

"I'm on the tennis team," she said. "But sometimes I pass by. Congratulations."

"Ahh, thanks. I'm Ben, by the way."

"I know," she snickered. "I just called you that. My name's Julie."

They exchanged glances.

* * *

Some time later, Ben cycled up to his Grandfather's RV, aka the "Rust Bucket". It's not as bad as it sounds.

Ben knocks on the door, only to find out it was unlocked.

"Grandpa Max? Are you here?"

There was no answer. However, he say a dark figure in the RV.

"Grandpa, is that you?"

Suddenly, the figure jumped at him. It was revealed to be a grotesque figure with an exposed brain, purple face and a thick yellow body.

Ben instinctively formed a green energy barrier in front of him.

"What the?! What the heck are you? And what have you done with my grandfather?!"

The figure tried to break through the barrier, but to no avail.

"That's it, enough playtime," Ben said, as he constructed a giant arm made of energy and knocked the creature against the wall.

"Where is my grandfather?"

The creature spit some kind of goo that knocked Ben back. The arm faded, and the creature held Ben to the ground.

Ben's eyes started glowing green.

"ENOUGH!"

Ben released a beam so powerful, the creature was blasted through the roof. Ben ran out to find it, but it had escaped.

Ben went back into the RV, and found a holograph recorder.

(Author's note: In the series, Gwen is the one with these powers instead of Ben. The reason it is in the reverse is because, in my version, both Ben and Gwen had the potential to tap into their Anodite abilities, but Gwen never did because she already had enough power with the Omnitrix. This forced Ben develop his hidden powers.)

* * *

"Right kick."

"Hi-yaah!"

"Left kick"

"HI-yaah!"

"Good job, Gwendolyn," the karate instructor said. "You should be able to qualify in the next tournament."

"Thanks, but, I'm not interested," said the teenager with red-orange hair.

Ben waved at her from the bench.

"Sorry, I need to talk to my cousin for a bit."

Gwen walked over to Ben.

"What's up? You don't usually show up during practice."

"Let's go outside first."

They left the gym to get some privacy.

"Grandpa Max left us a message," Ben said.

He took out the holographic recorder.

"Ben, Gwen, if you're seeing this, it means that I've gone missing. And that there is big threat approaching. I need you to be ready for that. Both of you. I'm sorry. I love you both."

"Ready?" Gwen asked. "Does he mean?"

"Yes, Gwen," Ben said.

Ben showed her a watch that had an hourglass symbol surrounded by a circle, and was pink in the centre.

* * *

"Grandpaaa," Gwen called out. They were both at the Rust Bucket.

"Gwen, stop," Ben said.

"I'm not falling for it, Ben," Gwen said. "It's not funny anymore."

"Gwen," Ben said. "We both know I stopped playing pranks on you years ago. I hardly even call you…"

"Yea, yea," Gwen said. "Then explain why you decided to cook up this lie."

"It is not a lie and you know it," Ben said. "You're just trying to find a reason not to put it back on."

Gwen paused.

"Alright," Gwen said. "Say I believe you. Why do I have to put the Omnitrix back on? Why can;t we go the Plumbers for help?"

"If Grandpa wanted us to do that, he would have said so," Ben said. "And if Grandpa had disappeared, it means its probably too much for even the Plumbers to handle."

"Then you use it."

"I don't know how," Ben said. "Look, Gwen, I get it. You don't want that life anymore, that's why we worked so hard to yank it off your arm in the first place. But we need you. Please."

Ben held it out to her.

"For Grandpa."

Gwen hesitated, and finally reached out.

She looked at Ben, who nodded at her before she wrapped it around her wrist.

"Okay," Ben said. "I'll scan for any traces of Grandpa's aura in the Rust Bucket. After that we—look out!"

Ben put up a barrier which shielded them from a laser blast.

Several shots were fired, slowly breaking the shield. They saw a figure with a blaster moving towards them.

"Gwen, get his attention!"

"Got it."

Gwen ran out, and the figure started shooting at her. She did a series of flips to dodge them, and Ben fired a plasma arm to grab the figure.

The were surprised to see the figure was an alien in a Plumbers uniform.

"Ughh-let me go!"

"Woah, calm down." Ben said.

"I'll calm down as soon as you release my partner!"

"Partner?" Gwen said. "Do you mean Grandpa Max? No, we're looking for him too. It's me, Gwendolyn Tennyson, and this is my cousin."

"Gwen 10?" the alien said. "The wielder of the Omnitrix."

"Former," Gwen said. "But yes. Can you tell us what's going on?"

Ben let go of the alien, and the alien quickly composed himself.

"My name is Magister Labrid," the alien said. " Max and I were working on a case, but he suddenly went missing. I detected incredibly advanced technology tracing from here, and I thought I saw Max's plumber badge in your hand, so I thought you had kidnapped him. (Author's Note: The Plumbers symbol is the same as the Omnitrix symbol)"

"This isn't his badge," Ben said. "It's the Omnitrix."

"I see," Labrid said. "That's good. I need all the help I can get immediately."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because I know where I might find him."

* * *

The clock struck midnight (Cliche, I know).

In the dark, there stood an abandoned factory, rusting away and dilapidated, the perfect place for a secret meeting.

Three cars arrived. One was a a green car with black stripes in the middle of the bumper. The other two were two large vans.

"Looks like you were right," Ben said. "There is something big going down tonight."

"The intel of the Plumbers is very reliable," Magister Labrid said. "Apparently, this is a meeting involving the Forever Knights and two other unknown parties."

They kept quiet as men arose from the cars. The first van opened, and men in medieval armour marched out. The second van had men in suits. The green car, only had one person, a well built teenager, his shirt matching his black hair.

"Isn't that…"

"Kevin Levin," Gwen finished. "We fought him a few times when we were kids. I'm surprised he's back to human, though."

"Shh," Majister Liden said.

"Pleasure to meet you, 'Sir Knights'. Men in suits," Kevin said. "I've done business with both of you before, however, good alien tech is getting harder to get ahold of nowadays. So instead, today will be an auction to the highest bidder. I have a set of Laser Lancers, one of which I'm holding right now."

Kevin held a lance-like gun in his hand. He aimed it towards a wall, and when he pressed the trigger, the gun shot a laser which triggered an explosion.

"Runs on electricity," Kevin said. "Or solar, if your super green."

"That's…that's a Level 5 weapon !" Majister Labrid said (Author's Note: Earth is considered Level 2). "Human's shouldn't be having that!"

Before anyone could stop him, Labrid charged forward and started shooting.

"What are you doing?!" Ben said.

"We have to stop this now!" Labrid said. "We can't let any of them have that weapon. I'm creating a distraction. Capture Kevin Levin, we need to interrogate him."

"Fine!" Gwen stated. "Ben, let's go."

"No, I better back Magister Labrid. You make sure Kevin doesn't get away."

"Alright."

As Gwen ran off, Ben's fists glowed with energy.

"Let's do this."

Liden and Ben charged down, Ben shooting green energy while Labrid shot the enemy down with his blaster.

Gwen ran towards Kevin, who was quickly packing up his 'inventory'.

"Alright, Omnitrix," Gwen said as she prepared the watch. "Let's go Four Arms!"

The Omnitrix didn't respond.

"Come on!"

"Gwen?" Kevin said. "Wow, I haven't seen you in years."

"Can't say it's so pleasant from my end," Gwen said as she tried to get the Omnitrix to work.

"You haven't changed," Kevin replied. "Anyway, why don't we skip the pleasantries and get a candle lit dinner, you and me?"

"Does that ever work?" Gwen said.

"More often that you think."

Kevin placed his hand on a metal cargo box, and he absorbed it to encase his body in metal.

The Omnitrix made a beep.

"Finally," Gwen said, as she pressed on it.

She transformed into an alien with a green, plant-like body, her face turnt black and there were red and yellow petals surrounding her face, somewhat resembling a flame. The Omnitrix symbol appeared in her chest.

"Wow," Gwen said. "Never saw this one before."

Kevin ran forward and threw a punch, but Gwen caught it.

"Super strength, nice!" Gwen stated as she punched back, sending Kevin flying a few feet.

"Ugghhh!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin got up and tried to ram her again, but then, Gwen's fist turned into flames and she threw fireballs at him, which caused him to fly back again.

"Give up?"

"Not yet," Kevin said.

He tore two metal pieces from the cargo box to use as shields. Gwen shot more fireballs and Kevin barely shielded himself.

Meanwhile, Ben and Labrid were plowing through the Forever Knights.

"It's been a while since I felt like this," Ben said.

"Stay focused!"

Ben noticed the men in suits finally getting up and charging at them.

"You want a piece too?"

Ben shot beams and knocked one of them down. Ben thought he was knocked out, but suddenly, a mask fell off, and the men were revealed to be the same grotesque creature that had attacked him earlier.

"You?"

Liden and Ben were surrounded by the yellow monsters, and they spit some kind of goo which paralysed both of them.

Gwen looked behind and saw them.

"BEN!"

Kevin lunged forward and started bashing Gwen with the metal pieces.

After a few strikes, he took a look, and saw Gwen in her alien form, with her head bashed in.

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

But then, Gwen's head regenerated and she threw an uppercut into Kevin's waist.

"Regeneration?" Kevin groaned. "Of course. How many powers does that one alien have?"

Suddenly, seeds popped out of Gwen's arms.

"Apparently more," Gwen said.

Gwen threw the seeds towards Ben and Labrid, and giant vines grew out of the ground, tying up the monsters, as well as Ben and Labrid.

"Actually, yea, he has a point," Gwen said. "Why does this one alien have so many powers?"

"Ahh, thanks for saving us," Ben said. "But did you have to wrap us up too?"

"Sorry, I had no choice," Gwen said.

Gwen motioned her hands, and the vines holding Ben and Liden shrivelled back into the ground.

"Strange," Gwen said. "I should have timed out by now. I guess I can stay in alien form longer now."

Gwen pressed the Omnitrix symbol in her chest, and she turned back to human.

"The watch looks different, too. Maybe it's an upgrade."

"I've never seen that alien before," Ben said. "What do you wanna call it?"

"Umm…HeatVine?" Gwen said.

"Did you just combine the names of Heatblast and Wildvine?"

"Well, this alien can shoot fire…like Heatblast, and it shoots vines…never mind, let's think of a name later."

"Now back to the mission," Labrid said. "It seems they have stolen the weapons, which makes this a much bigger problem. Let's get Kevin Levin cuffed."

* * *

A few hours later, Kevin woke up. He tried to move, but there were cuffs behind his back.

"Cuffs made specially for aliens with absorption abilities," Labrid said. "You can't use your powers now."

"Greeaaat," Kevin said. "What are you looking at, Gwen?"

"I'm just wondering how you got back to human," Gwen said.

"A lot of things happened," Kevin said. "So what now? Back to the Null Void? (Author's Note: The Null Void is a dimension to imprison the most powerful criminals)"

"Kevin, stop," Ben said. "We're not taking you to Null Void anymore, but we can take you to prison, unless you help us."

"Not interested," Kevin said.

"Humans with that kind of technology could wreak havoc!' Liden said.

"And why should I care?"

"Look at me Kevin," Gwen said. "I get it, you're mad at us. But please, we think they may have kidnapped Grandpa Max."

Kevin went silent.

"Alright," Kevin said. "But only for compensation."

"We can let you go if you help us," Ben said.

"I was actually talking about stealing the cash they owe me," Kevin said. "But that works too."

(Author's Note: Kevin is a half alien whose species is known as Osmosian. Osmosians have the ability of absorption, however, if they absorb living energy, they go insane, which is why Kevin is now absorbing matter like metal or concrete. In the first series, when they were 10 years old, Kevin had absorbed energy from the Omnitrix and because of that, was able to transform into different aliens as well, however, this eventually turned him into a grotesque looking hybrid between the aliens in the Omnitrix, which is why Gwen is surprised to see him as human.)


	2. Gwen 10 Returns - 2

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked.

Gwen sat in the front seat of Kevin's car.

"One of the Forever Knight's castles," Kevin said. "If they took my merchandise anywhere, it has to be there."

"And how do you know where it is?"

"It isn't my first time dealing with these guys," Kevin said. "They can be good customers from time to time."

"They also kill people, you know that right?" Gwen asked.

"Not always," Kevin said. "Besides, can't a guy make a living?"

Gwen kept quiet.

Kevin looked at her and said,

"Don't think I'm suddenly one of the 'good guys' now. We just happen to have a mutual goal for once."

"Yea, I know," Gwen said. "I've knew that the first time you tried to kill me."

"Hey look-"

 _Gwen, Kevin._

The radio buzzed to life.

 _How much further is their base?_

"Should be about 37 miles," Kevin said. "A giant castle would stand out, so to be secretive, they usually place it where people usually don't go."

* * *

Kevin stopped at the side of the road, which looked to be in the middle of a desert wasteland. A plumber vehicle stopped behind them.

"Ahh, Kevin," Ben said as he stepped out of the plumber vehicle. "This looks like the middle of nowhere."

"As I said," Kevin replied. "They wouldn't have a castle if they couldn't be secretive about it."

"So how do we get in?" Labrid asked.

"There's a secret entrance somewhere around here," Kevin said. "Just be careful not to touch anything. Anything that seems harmless could easily trigger their ala-"

"TEE TOO TEE TOO!"

"What? Ben!"

Ben was sitting down on a rock.

"How was I supposed to know?"

Suddenly, an entire castle seemed to slowly appear out of thin air.

"Intruders!"

"Do not allow them to pass!"

All of them stood before a river, and on the other side was a medieval caste gate, and on top of it were Forever Knights.

"Fire!"

The Forever Knights started shooting at them.

Ben put up a shield to deflect the attacks.

Labrid used the shield as cover and when he had the chance, he fired his blaster on a few of them.

"Gwen, anytime now!" Ben said.

"Hold on," Gwen said. "Let's try this one!"

Gwen pressed the watch, and she transformed into an alien resembling a sting ray.

She flew into the sky at supersonic speed, and she knocked down the knights with a super-speed swipe.

"Cool," Gwen said.

More guards behind the gate spotted her, and they started firing at her.

Gwen frantically dodged the shots, and suddenly, she shot lasers out of her eyes, which blasted a few of them away.

"Lasers too, awesome."

"Gwen, use that to open the gate!" Kevin said.

"Right."

Gwen concentrated her lasers at the chains, and when they broke, the gate fell across the river, becoming a bridge.

"Good job," Ben said.

"We need to move quickly," Kevin said.

They ran into the castle, taking down the knights that came after them.

"Where to, Kevin Levin?" Labrid asked.

"If I remember correctly," Kevin said. "Their armoury should be on the second floor."

They ran up the stairs and found an armoured door.

"This should be it," Kevin said.

"How do we get in?"

Once she said that, an entire group of knights appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Protect the armoury from the intruders!"

Kevin quickly absorbed the metal from the door, and he punched it open.

"This way!"

They ran in, and Ben used his powers to quickly close the door, followed by Gwen shooting lasers to seal the door shut.

"Great, now we're trapped," Kevin said.

"Never mind that," Labrid said. "Let's find the weapons. Lead the way."

Kevin lead them down a long hallway, holding a device in his hand.

"Thinking about it," Ben said. "Why would the Forever Knights show you where their armoury is?"

"They didn't," Kevin said. "I usually put a tracker on all my merchandise in case of 'stubborn' customers. Now, if I'm not wrong, the weapons are just up ahead-"

"Wait," Gwen said, still in her alien form. "Look down."

They stopped, and looked to see giant tracks on the ground.

"Looks like a T-Rex passed through here," Ben said.

"But that can't right," Kevin said. "Why would there be something like that in a Forever Knight base?"

"Suddenly, Ben widened his eyes.

"Guys…"

Kevin looked behind and saw a purple dragon, with three horns and red eyes. It opened its mouth and released a stream of fire.

"Look out!"

Ben created an energy canal that redirected the flames, and Gwen shot lasers into the dragon's mouth. The dragon fell backwards, but it quickly stood back up and knocked Gwen away.

"I think it's skim is too tough," Labrid said. "Try another alien. We'll keep it busy."

Gwen changed back to human, and she looked through the watch.

"Come on, what do I use?"

"Try this one," Kevin said as he pressed the watch.

Gwen transformed into a small being that had headphones on its head and a robotic echoey voice.

"What's this?" Gwen said with her new voice.

Kevin released his metal armour.

"it's a Sonarasian," Kevin said. "It can augment its voice to reach ultrasonic frequencies. Now scream towards that thing."

"Alright. Everyone, close your ears!"

Gwen focused on the dragon, and screamed as loud as she could. It was so loud that the dragon's body started to vibrate rapidly.

"As I thought," Kevin said. "It's a machine. Keep screaming until it breaks apart."

Gwen screamed again, which seemed to annoy the dragon, but it still managed to let out another flamethrower, but they easily dodged it.

"I don't think it's enough to take it down," Gwen said.

"You can clone yourself too," Kevin said.

"Huh?"

Gwen was confused, but she focused, until her body started splitting rapidly to create multiple copies.

"Ohh, yeah," Gwen said. "Multi Echo Boom!"

They combined their screamed to form one powerful ultrasonic scream, and the dragon started vibrating until the screws and bolts holding it together shot out rapidly, and it fell into pieces.

"Finally," Ben said.

"Good," Gwen said as she turned back to human. "Now let's go in."

"Okay, hold on," Kevin said, as he knelt to the ground and absorbed the rock. "Just in case."

"Wait, you two go ahead," Labrid said to Ben and Gwen. "I need to talk to Kevin Levin for a moment."

"Alright."

Labrid grabbed Kevin's arm.

"I need to make sure you agree to not take any of those weapons."

"I need those for business," Kevin said. "Besides, humans aren't as stupid as you think."

"Humans are a young species," Labrid said. "Most of them are not ready for-look out!"

Labrid pushed Kevin and jumped to get away. A laser shot at the ground near them, causing an explosion.

Kevin saw a Forever Knight aiming a Laser Lancer at them. He was about to charge, but the he realised most of his rock armour was destroyed.

The Forever Knight aimed at Kevin, but Labrid shot the Laser Lancer, damaging it. The knight whacked the weapon a few times, and tried to fire again.

"No!"

The Laser Lancer exploded, engulfing the knight.

Kevin was blinded for a moment, and then he opened his eyes to see Labrid on the ground.

"Hey!"

He knelt down and saw a blue liquid flowing from Labrid's wound.

"I…told you…it was…dangerous…"

"What's happening?" Kevin asked.

"I'm dissolving," Labrid said. "I took too much damage."

"No, stay with me," Kevin said. "Don't you have some kind of Plumber first aid kit in case this happens?"

"It can't do anything now," Labrid said. "Go, destroy the weapons, please."

Labrid's body dissolved, leaving his uniform on top of blue puddle.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" Gwen asked, running. "Where's Labrid?"

Kevin kept quiet, looking at Gwen with wide eyes.

Gwen looked at the puddle for a moment, and then she walked towards Kevin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"Labrid's down," Gwen said. "We need to go."

* * *

They walked on and saw various weapons arrange together. Kevin walked towards some boxes, and he opened it.

"This is it," Kevin said.

"So what should we do with it?" Ben asked.

"Destroy it," Kevin said. "All of it."

"Huh?" Ben said. "That doesn't sound like y-"

Gwen put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

Gwen then pressed the watch and she transformed into the sting ray-like alien.

"Stand back," Kevin said.

Kevin and Ben stood some distance away, and Gwen shot lasers at the boxes, causing them to explode.


	3. Gwen 10 Returns - 3

(Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but it's finally here. I have made some changes here and there, especially the Highbreed as I didn't understand how they were naturally so strong if they were vulnerable to disease and dying out. Enjoy :)

A long dust cloud was left behind a car driving on the long desert trail. Inside were three teenagers, same age but very different people. Kevin drove with Gwen in the front seat, Ben sitting at the back.

"So," Ben said. "Mr. Smoothy opened a branch in Bellwood. We should go after we're done. I hear they have a killer barbecue pineapple smoothie."

He received no reply.

"Ahem, anyway, cool aliens right, Gwen? I've been thinking, the first one, you know, the one with the fire and the vines-the vines you wrapped me up with actually stunk a lot, kinda like a swamp. Swampfire, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure," Gwen replied.

"Ahh, how about that flying thingy?" Ben said. "He can shoot lasers and-"

"Could you shut up, Tennyson?!" Kevin responded. "Someone. Died. How can you be so cool with that?"

"Kevin-"

"You think I don't know that?" Ben said. "You think I'm somehow so ignorant that things are bad! You want to know why I'm always joking around? It's because...never mind."

A few minutes later, the car stops.

"I tracked the other shipment to here," Kevin said.

"This looks like a mine shaft," Gwen said.

"Perfect place to to hide, then," Ben said.

They got out and walked pass the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.

* * *

A man in a construction outfit stood outside the entrance of the mine. He sat down slouched on a chair, one eye open and one eye closed.

Suddenly, he heard a whistle. He grabbed a torchlight and walked to see where it came from.

"Is anyone there? This is a restricted area. You shouldn't…"

He was grabbed from behind, and a hand covered his mouth.

"Kevin, stop," Gwen said. "That's a person."

"No, it's not."

Kevin grabbed the man's face, and suddenly, a mask appeared in his hand, and the man turned into the yellow aliens from earlier. The alien reached for it's blaster, but Kevin punched it into unconsciousness.

* * *

Two yellow aliens walked through the entrance of the base dragging Kevin behind them.

The alien guard at the entrance looked at them.

" _Who is this human_?" it asked with a cackling voice.

"He-"

The other alien kicked its leg.

"Ahem, _This human was found trespassing, sir."_

" _Very well,_ " the alien guard said. " _Proceed to Xenocyte chamber._ "

"That was close," one of the aliens whispered. "Gwen, did you have to kick me?"

"You almost blew our cover!" Gwen whispered. "Kevin, which way?"

"Turn left," Kevin said. "Armory is on the right."

Ben took out an access card, and they opened the door.

* * *

" _Commander._ "

A large figure turned at the voice. He was hooked up with all kinds of wires to various machinery. Heartbeat monitor, dialysis machine, there was even a peculiar looking device on the table that squirted acid for some reason.

"What is it?"

" _There was an unauthorized entry into the armory by two DNA aliens and a human_ ," the yellow alien said. " _DNA scan of the traitors reveals they are not recorded personnel in our database._ "

"It seems our technology has been used against us," the large figure said, slouching. "Prepare the formula. I will see these intruders personally."

* * *

The three of them entered the armory. They closed the door, and the two yellow aliens took off their masks and turned back to human.

"That went well," Ben asked. "What are these things, anyway?"

"DNA mask," Kevin said. "Can be used to disguise any individual as another species."

"So where are they, Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Right here."

Kevin walked to a crate in front of him. He opened it and saw the lancers.

"Good, we found it," Ben said. "Now let's just destroy it."

"Wait," Kevin said. "Not all of them are here."

"So what do we-"

The alarm went off. Metal doors blocked off all doors and exits. Ben shot an energy beam at the door, but it barely made a scratch.

"What now?"

Gwen looked through the watch, and came across an alien of large stature.

"Here goes!"

Gwen transformed into a humanoid dinosaur like being, with a long tail and a body full of muscle. Gwen smashed through the door. When they got out, multitude of DNA aliens swarmed towards them.

"To the exit," Kevin said, absorbing a piece of metal. "Now!"

They fought their way throughout swarms, and finally, they were almost at the exit.

"We're almost there!"

Suddenly, a large alien glided in from above and kicked Gwen into the ground. The large alien had a purple face, a large white body which rivaled the size of Gwen's dinosaur-like transformation. He had gliders and hands and feet that were black and shaped like claws.

Kevin tried to attack, but he was swatted away. Ben put up a shield, but the large being sliced through it and grabbed Ben in his hand. He almost crushed him, but Gwen clenched in his legs, causing him to let go, and then Gwen threw him a few feet away, but the large alien got up unscathed.

"The plan isn't working," Gwen said.

"Hold on," Kevin said. He took out the access card from earlier, and he looks at it. He presses a few buttons to reveal a schematic of the base.

"Gwen, Ben, keep him busy!" Kevin said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Kevin grabbed a small diamond like rock from his pouch as he was running from his pursuers. He absorbed it and became encased in it. He turned his hands into knives, and he tore through the door of the control room. After he got in, he covered the hole with the same substance to keep his pursuers from coming in. He quickly gets on the computer.

* * *

Gwen and the large alien are locked hand to hand.

"How unfortunate of you to find this place," the large alien said. "Now I have no choice but to _remove_ the witnesses."

The large alien pushed Gwen back with brute strength, until Gwen tipped over. He readied his claw to stab her, but Ben held his arm back with an projection arm. Gwen threw a powerful punch, sending him flying towards the swarming DNA aliens. Gwen swarmed him with punches over and over again, until the large alien caught her wrist and started crushing it.

But then, another alarm went off.

SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES

"What?!"

Gwen broke free once he was distracted and kicked his foot, causing him to trip.

Kevin appeared and joined Ben and Gwen.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked.

"It was the only way," Kevin said. "Now, either of us has no choice. We all have to escape.

He directed this towards the large alien.

"You little-Subjects! Attack!"

But all the DNA aliens were running away towards escape pods.

"Now, if you want to survive," Kevin said. "Then you have to let us go. Or else we all die."

The large alien clenched his fist.

"I will be escaping," the large alien said. "But none of you will."

* * *

SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 30 SECONDS

Gwen quickly put up her arms to shield herself, and the large alien slashed at them. Gwen recoiled in pain, but then, Kevin hammered the large alien from behind his head, and then Ben wrapped a projection arm around his neck. Gwen quickly threw a powerful punch, shattering the projected arm and sending the large alien flying. The large alien got up, but barely.

"No...not now."

The large alien reluctantly took out a portal gun. He opened a portal and escaped through it, after which the portal closed immediately.

SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 10 SECONDS

"We need to get out! Now!"

Gwen smashed through the entrance with Kevin and Ben behind.

SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 5 SECONDS

"We won't get away in time!"

Gwen suddenly grew 10 storeys taller and wider, and she covered Kevin and Ben.

The entire base exploded, with a blast that could be seen from miles away.

A portal opened a few miles away from the explosion, and the large alien used the little strength he had to climb out of it. An escape pod lands a few feet away from him, and several DNA aliens arose from it.

" _Commander!_ "

The DNA aliens rushed to help the large alien stand up.

"How much of the formula do we still have?" the large alien asked.

" _We have another 5 doses_ ," the DNA alien said. " _Most was destroyed with the base, but we can retrieve more from other bases._ "

"Good,"the large alien said. "Get us to the closest base we have. And prepare a message for the Highbreed Council."

"Gwendolyn Tennyson has returned."

(Author's Note: Thanks for following up till now. This ends the introduction phase of Gwen 10: Alien Force. After this, I am most likely going to write my own original episodes rather than just copy from the Alien Force series. I do still plan to introduce various characters, though, but in different ways. Stay tuned :) )


	4. Starting Again

**BELLWOOD**

 **INNER CITY**

" _Ok, let's try this spell."_

" _Are you sure that is going to work?"_

Gwen barely heard the voices from around her. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Kevin next standing beside her and Ben reading his old spellbook.

" _Esus comes_ …"

"Stop," Gwen said.

"Gwen, you're awake!" Ben responded.

"What were you about to do?"

"Heal you, duh."

"That's the Latin word for eating."

"Ohh, you're right," Ben said. "That would have given you an appetite. My bad."

"Anyway," Kevin said. "Glad to have you back, Gwen."

Kevin helped her sit up.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my auto shop," Kevin answered. "I usually work on my car here...and other stuff. Get some rest, you can take the bed in the back if you like."

"You sleep here?' she asked. "It's...cozy."

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin said. "But I like it."

"Anyway, why do I have bandages?" she asked.

"You see," Kevin said. "What happened was…"

" _Esus Comesus!"_

"BEN, YOU LITTLE..." 

* * *

Gwen lied on the couch feeling sick. She pulled up her shirt slightly because she was so full.

"Thanks a lot, Ben," Kevin said. "Now I have to go shopping."

"Come on, she needs the strength," Ben said. "I'd be more concerned about the amount of frozen pizza you keep."

"Ugh, I feel so sick," Gwen said. "You'll pay for that, doofus."

"Sure thing, dweeb," Ben said. "But you do seem better now."

"What happened?"

"You tanked that explosion head on," Kevin said. "After that, you transformed back and wiped out completely."

"Is that why I have so many bandages?" Gwen asked.

"Well, actually, the wounds weren't that bad," Ben said. "Kevin just went a bit overboard. Luckily, that huge dinosaur thing you turned into was tough. However, this also means that any damage you get in alien form transfers to your human form."

"That might be a problem."

"That's nothing to worry about," Kevin said. "Just be a little careful, you'll be fine."

Gwen sat up.

"Well, thanks, Kevin," Gwen said. "Thanks for your help. Just a few more hours and we'll be on our way."

"Actually, don't," Kevin said. "I've got a proposition for you guys."

"Proposition?" Ben asked. "I don't like how that sounds."

"Just listen," Kevin said. "The base last night, I downloaded some files from their computer. Apparently, we're dealing with aliens who call themselves 'High-breed' or something like that. Like to act all mighty and stuff. I'm not sure, but they want to take over the planet, and to do that, they've been genetically breeding things called 'DNA aliens' which were those yellowy guys we saw."

"Okay, why are you telling us all this?" Gwen asked.

"You guys want to 'save the world', right?" Kevin said. "Then I can help you. I keep all kinds of stuff in here, including tons of plumber and alien tech."

"Really?" Ben asked. "You want to help us?"

"I want to help myself," Kevin said. "Breeding those things probably requires tech I've never seen before. Things I can profit off."

"So another mutual goal then?" Gwen asked. "Sounds good. But where do we start?" 

* * *

****

**BELLWOOD**

 **CITY CIRCLE**

"Okay, stop here."

Kevin parked the car at the side of the road.

"Why did we drive here, again?" Kevin asked. "Ohh right, you haven't told us."

"My point exactly," Gwen said. "This better not be another Sumo Slammers movie."

"It's a surprise," Ben said.

They got out of the car.

"Ta-da!"

MAX'S PLUMBING SHOP

Kevin's palm went directly to his face. Gwen kept quiet.

"You know when I said plumber, I meant a space cop, not an actual plumber," Kevin said. "Do you really think we can get stuff here?"

"Not just that, I think this can be our actual base," Ben said. "No offense, but your place is kinda small. And stinks of week old laundry. Besides, it's not what it looks. Come on."

They walked into the shop and Ben headed straight for the toilet.

"Follow me, guys. Gwen too."

They went to the toilet, and outside one stall was the sign "Do Not Use".

Ben opened the door, walked inside, and pulled the flush. Suddenly, there was a voice.

"FINGERPRINT SCAN IS COMPLETED. WELCOME, BENJAMIN TENNYSON."

It was revealed to be an elevator, and they descended down a long shaft into a place full of highly advanced technology. Kevin had his eyes wide open.

"Am I dead? Ow!"

"See, you're not dead."

"So, what do you think, Kevin?" Ben asked. "It's kinda run down, but you can get it up and running again right?"

"Who do you think you're asking? Ohh man, this is the best day of my life."

"Cut the jokes and let's just get to work," Gwen said. "We have a lot to do.

* * *

 **AUGSTAKA**

 **HIGHBREED COMMAND CENTRE**

The Highbreed commander stood outside the door. He braced himself, and then opened it. Inside, were the Highbreed Council. The ones responsible of ruling the entire planet. They always had this overwhelming presence around them that always made you feel inferior, even someone as high ranked as him. Unlike most of the planet's inhabitants, the Council seemed to have large bellies, but still far more larger and stronger than even the commander. The Council was made up of seven members, each with their own distinct personalities.

"We received a message from Commander Hulius," he said. "It seems the hero of the **filth** planet Earth has appeared. The one known as Gwen Tennyson."

"The wielder of the Omnitrix," said the Council member on the right. "It seems such a device can even make such unremarkable beings possess some form of worthiness. I'm quite envious."

"How dare you even compliment these vile creatures!" shouted the one on the left.

"Enough!"

The one in the middle stood up.

"No matter what heroes they possess, no one can stand before the majestic Highbreed," he said. "We are the ones with the key to ultimate power."

"So, your Majesty," the Commander said. "One base on earth has been destroyed by Gwen Tennyson and her followers. Even Commander Hulius seemed concerned.

"Then move the Highbreed Blessing strategy ahead of schedule. Even this 'Gwen' is no match once we have our army."

* * *

BELLWOOD

 **ABANDONED PLUMBER BASE**

"Hey."

"Hey, Tennyson," Kevin answered while working on a control panel. "What are you doing here? Don't you have curfew or something?"

"I told my parents I was staying at a friend's place," Ben said. "School project."

"Oh, looks like you aren't so innocent after all," Kevin said. "So what's this about?"

"Well, I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Good, good, hand me that wrench, would ya?''

"Sure."

Suddenly, Kevin's tool box was knocked down, and the tools were scattered everywhere.

"Dude, what the-"

A projection arm grabbed Kevin by the throat and knocked him against a nearby wall.

"I just needed to make this clear," Ben said. "We don't trust you. We don't forgive you. If you ever hurt Gwen, I'll make sure you pay."

The arm disappeared, and Ben started walking away.

Kevin tried to catch his breath as he saw Ben walking out.

"Whatever," he whispered to himself.


	5. Ledgerdomain

(Author's Note: Sorry, I have been so busy lately, so I decided to put more content this week. I am working full time and studying, so expect at least one chapter every two weeks.

Anyway, this chapter is about magic. I don't like the term mana, so I changed it to aura, especially since I'm changing the concept of magic as well. Magic here is determined by colour, loosely based on DC Lanterns.

Red - Anger, highest in raw power

Blue - Wisdom - Weak at first, but with enough training, the user's perception of magic changes to see it as flowing water. The user can 'bend' the magic that is thrown at it.

Green - Restfulness, Users tend to feel relaxed even in dangerous situations (like Ben), Balanced in all areas, users find it easier to control their aura.

Orange - Greed, User can absorb aura.

Yellow - Youth, Speed advantage, users tend to be imaginative and childish (think of Buzzshock)

Indigo - Compassion, Healing specialist

Violet - Pride, Possesses a lot of aura, but users tend to be less careful.

Grey - Introvert, Specializes in concealment and illusion spells

All are able to create basic constructs like Ben.

Anyway, that's all for now, Enjoy!)

* * *

" _Help! Help!"_

 _Ben looked around. He wasn't sure where he was. The place he was in seemed strange._

" _Help!"_

 _Ben turned around to see a girl with beautiful long hair, but her back turned towards him._

" _Hey, do you need something?"_

 _The girl slowly turned around, her face slowly coming into view, and..._

RING! RING!

"Ahh, man."

Ben stretched out his hand to turn it off.

"Was it always so far away?"

Ben looked up, and saw the edge of the bed above him. He looked down, and saw himself on the ground.

"Ow."

* * *

" _Life force, which some call mana, though more appropriately termed 'aura', is an energy present in all life forces, in exception to a few species."_

 _A Galvan named Solkus was speaking on the stage of a lecture theatre._

" _As you all know, the Null Void was discovered by combining the use of modern technology with life energy. A popular theory is that life energy is the life force of the multiverse, which is why it can be used to access to open portals to other universes, though it is still debatable whether the Null Void is another universe or just a galaxy we have not discovered yet. Prominent Galvans, including The First Thinker himself, have subscribed to this theory, as have I. This would also explain the myth of 'Alien X'. They were based on Anodites, who seemed capable of anything, because they could manipulate life energy any way they wanted._

 _However, I would like to push further than that. I believe 'aura' has particular 'intelligence', so to speak. Just like the universe is always expanding, life energy is always growing and looking for places to bring life. This is why use of this energy helped us gained access to a barren wasteland, rather than a place already brimming with life. It seeks to bring life to places that are devoid of life. Despite what many say about the Null Void, before Galvans had discovered it, there was no life besides cockroaches, but now, all kinds of vegetation and crops are being planted there._

 _Another theory I would like to suggest is that life energy connects all living beings, we subconsciously communicate with each other through life energy. This is why every sentient species we have discovered in five galaxies all share in common this, society, community, no matter which planet you go to, the sentient life there all come together and form societies, each not very different."_

"Hey, Gwen."

Gwen turned around to see Kevin with frizzled hair.

"Do you sleep here?"

"It's convenient," Kevin answered. "What are you watching?"

"I found some videos in the plumber database," Gwen said. "Was just curious."

"Ever the nerd," he said.

They heard the elevator descending to the base.

"Hey, Ben."

"Huh?"

"Ahh, I said hey," Gwen said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine," Ben said. "Just haven't been getting enough sleep. Kevin, do you have any boring stuff to say?"

"It's called news, Tennyson. And no, actually, it seems the Highbreed are keeping quiet for now. They are probably pulling back for now to figure out a new strategy since we destroyed one of their bases. That means we should do too. I think we should start with-"

Ben's loud snoring interrupted him.

"Maybe we should just let him sleep."

"Or," Kevin said. "Maybe we dunk him in water."

Kevin went off, filled a pail with water and came back. He braced his hands threw the water towards him, but Ben suddenly dodged it, floating it up in the air.

"Ben?"

Ben's eyes suddenly lit bright green.

"HELP US! HELP US!"

The light stopped, and Ben fell to the ground.

"Ow," Ben said. "Did I fall on the floor again?"

Gwen and Kevin had their eyes wide open.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Kevin ignored the question and kept working.

"We're trying to figure out what happened to you," Gwen said. "You suddenly floated up and screamed."

"Screamed? Wait, that sounds exactly like the dream I was having."

"It may not have been a dream," Kevin said. "I've been looking at the readings, and apparently, a large amount of life energy was detected during you little 'magic show'.

"Life energy?

"He means aura."

"Well, 'aura' is said to be a pathway for people to communicate with each other, though it only happens subconsciously," Kevin said.

"So, somebody was trying to call us for help?"

"Maybe," Kevin said. "I need to run a few tests. Ben, stay still.

Kevin taped some wires to his head, chest and wrists.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Kevin said. "Sit down and and try to meditate. Think back to that dream."

"Okay, I'll try."

Ben closed his eyes, and tried to meditate. He felt bored, and decided open his eyes. But then, he saw himself in his dream again, but now much more clearer.

He turned around to see the same from his dream. She was wearing a strange coat on her back. He looked closer at it, and he recognized it.

"Why do you want to drive all the way to the way to the Grand Canyon?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not sure," Ben said. "But somehow, I think there's something there."

"Anyway, Gwen, if you please,"

Gwen pressed the watch and transformed into a crab-like alien with a large head.

"Woah, what's that?"

"It's a Cerebrustacean," Kevin said. "The only species that may be as smart as Galvans. I thought we might need something fast just in case, so Gwen has been using this alien to help me modify my car into a hover car. It can fly, basically. But it's not easy, though. It takes a lot of power, but that's why Gwen will be powering it up with electricity. Cerebrustaceans can shoot lightning out of their brains."

* * *

Gwen had wires poked into her head in her alien form. She also spoke with a well defined British accent.

"Well, Kevin," Gwen said. "It seems our dear Ben is undergoing hibernation."

"Ahh, yea, I got that."

Kevin's car was hovering through the clouds.

"I think we should be getting there soon." Kevin said.

"Yes, we should be there in approximately five minutes, 32 seconds, and-"

"Gwen, you're already an annoying nerd, don't make it worse."

"Well, I'm sorry you are jealous of my supreme intellect. Typical of a lower life form."

Kevin just looked at her.

"Wow, even I'm disappointed in myself," Gwen said. "I will try to speak in simple terms."

It doesn't matter," Kevin said. "We're almost there. Ben, get up."

* * *

"Okay, turn right here," Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked. "It looks like the middle of nowhere."

"Trust me, there's something here."

"Whatever you say."

They continued driving, and suddenly something started beeping.

"What's that?"

"Aura is being picked up nearby," Kevin said. "Maybe you are onto something."

Kevin followed the signal, and soon enough, they saw a pile of stones arranged around a circle, kind of like Stonehenge.

"Wow," Gwen said. "I didn't know this was here."

"Me neither," Kevin said. "We may be the first ones to actually see this. Good job, Tennyson."

"I know, you're welcome."

Kevin stopped, and they all got up from the car.

"We have been here for hours," Kevin said. "There's nothing here."

"Wait, Ben is on to something", Gwen said.

Ben looked around the stones. It really looked like a spitting image of Stonehenge, but how come he had never heard of it. A rock formation like Stonehenge in the US would definitely cause a lot of attention. Ben breathed in, and closed his eyes. He opened them to find himself at the centre of the circle. He took out a notepad, and started writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"This is what I saw in my dream."

Ben showed her two latin words.

"Hmm," Gwen said. "This looks like the word for stone and place, no domain. Stone domain?"

"Maybe it's ledger."

"What?"

"You know, ledger," Ben said. "A ledger stone, a stone that is marked and commemorated to something important."

Ben knelt down, placed his hand on the ground, and said the words.

"Ledger Domain."

Suddenly, a bright light started glowing from the centre, travelling around the circle, revealing vein like patterns all the whole circle was lit, the ground seemed to break apart, and the stones in the circle started to float upwards. The air around them became lighter, and the sky seem to be replaced by a bright aurora. Soon enough, they realised standing atop floating stone, and there were many other floating stones around them.

Ben waved his hands, and the stones formed together to form a pathway.

"Hmm, it seems you got my message."

They noticed someone walking towards them on the pathway. That person was wearing a purple coat, and had long beautiful white hair.

"Charmcaster?!"

* * *

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were following Charmcaster. Ben and Gwen looked at each other, and Charmcaster had a stupid smile on her face as she led them.

"Do you guys know her?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, we are such good friends," Charmcaster. "Remember when I accidentally switched bodies with Ben? Good times."

"I thought you hated that," Ben said.

"Well, you learn to move on."

"She was one of the guys who tried to kill us back then," Gwen whispered

"Ohh, looks like we have something in common, then," Kevin said.

"Okay, we're here," Charmcaster said.

They were standing before a dead end.

"Where is 'here'?"

Charmcaster focused her energy, and eventually, a large lavender city was revealed to them, floating a giant stone.

A bridge formed, and they walked towards it.

"Sapphire City," Charmcaster said. "Perfect name for a gal like me, don't you think? Especially to rule."

"To what?" Gwen said. "We never agreed to that."

"Come on, Gwen, I'm not the bad girl anymore," Charmcaster said. "I don't want power anymore, I just want status. Besides, we have a mutual goal. I want to become the ruler of this place, you want to help the little people. Help save them from Adwaita, and I promise I won't treat them badly."

"Whose Adwaita?"

"Some big bad guy doped on too much magic," Charmcaster said. "He's been a horrible dictator for a long time, so I think you want to overthrow him as much as I do."

"Okay, stop," Gwen said. "I'm not taking another step until you explain.

"Fine,' Charmcaster said. "Adwaita is said to be the most powerful mage to have ever lived, but then he got mad with power, and rules over everyone like an iron fist. However, there is a small resistance that still survives, in Sapphire City. But Adwaita is still too powerful, and he even has mages at his side to fight for him. Which is why I brought you."

"Assuming we believe this," Ben said. "Why would we let you take his place?"

"Don't worry," Charmcaster said. "I just want the status and luxury that comes with the title. I'm gonna leave the decision making to the Council, a group of do gooders like you guys. Except maybe this handsome hunk."

"You hear that, she called me handsome."

"Shut up, Kevin," Gwen said.

"Anyway, I'm taking you to meet them now," Charmcaster said. "Hurry up."

As they walked through the city, they saw all kinds of different aliens, each of them glowing with different colours. Charmcaster led them into the heart of the city, up a long series of steps into a large room. Inside, they saw a five people in robes floating in the air, each of them having their own distinct colour. A Blue Vulpimancer (Sapiete), an Orange Arachnichimp (Avartia), an Indigo Appoplexian (Miscordia), a Red AmpFibian (Irak) and a Violet Gourmand (Caprice).

"Charmcaster," Blue Sapiete said. "We have been waiting."

"Did Wildmutt just talk?!"

"Sort of telepathy," Charmcaster said. "Aura can be used to communicate with other living things."

"Enough," Orange Avartia said. "We should talk about Charmcaster's questionable decision to bring these outsiders to our city."

"Thank you for your presence, fellow members of the Council," Charmcaster said. "I bring you Gwendolyn and Benjamin Tennyson, and their attendant. I have brought them here in order to increases our chances of bringing an end to Adwaita's reign of terror."

"These people?" Red Irak said. "I don't like jokes, you know that. Out of these three, only one knows magic, and he isn't even glowing."

"That's right, even tentacles here makes these people look like morons," Violet Caprice said. "And if I say it, then it must be true."

"I hate to agree with them," Miscordia. "But Adwaita grows more powerful by the day, and even with my abilities, I can't heal everyone."

"Trust me, they don't look much, but Gwen here is our secret weapon."

"How?"

Charmcaster grabbed Gwen's arm and raised her hand.

"This is considered the greatest of all machines built by the outsiders," she said. "They call it, 'The Omnitrix'.

"How can any machine overcome Adwaita's magic?" Irak said.

"This is the most adaptive of all their inventions," Charmcaster said. "It is the only machine in existence which is able to adapt to different environments perfectly, transforming its user into both a fiery flamethrower, and a creature of ice. Even now, in this realm of magic, it is scanning the aura around it and adapting to it. With this, we can combine the strongest of magic with the strongest of technology to beat Adwaita once and for all."

"Hmm, so that tiny thing is the outsider's greatest weapons?" Avartia said. "I would feel a little jealous, but I'm not convinced."

"Hmm, I see," Sapiete said. "Could you three please step out for a moment? This is something we are not sure of, and we need to discuss this thoroughly in private before we make a decision."

Gwen nodded, and the three of them walked out of the room.

Once they left, Sapiete looked at Charmcaster.

"How long do you plan to hide the truth from them?"

Charmcaster looked away, staring in the distance.

A giant turtle like looking down from his throne. Thousands of thousand of mages bowing at his feet. To think he once feared them. What's that saying? How the Mighty have Fallen.

Suddenly, he felt something permeating in his chest. He opened a window in front of him, and he saw it, three ordinary humans entering Ledgerdomain, led by the troublesome young woman who still dared to stand against him. He smiled.

"Hmm, it seems Sapphire City has brought a new champion to face me. Sounds interesting."

He snapped his fingers, and three powerful humanoid mages appeared before him.

"You summoned us, my lord?"

"Yes, I did," Adwaita said. "Animos the Avenger, Ligure the Devourer and Malit the Mist. Sapphire City seems to have brought a new champion against me. I want you three to test them."

* * *

Charmcaster walked out of the room, meeting up with the three of them.

"So, how did it go?" Kevin asked.

"They still wanna talk about it," Charmcaster said. "Typical old guys stuff. Come on, I'll show you around the city."

Charmcaster led them down the stairs into a bustling marketplace.

"You're gonna like it here," Charmcaster said. "We have all kinds of cuisine from all over the galaxy, since we're so 'multicultural and all'."

"Hey, you must be new here."

"Hey, you're Wildvine," Gwen said.

"A what? Uhh, never mind, would you like some free samples? It's a delicacy where I'm from."

Gwen took a small bowl and took a bite, only to spit it out.

"Well, I understand, my food's not for everyone."

"This tastes exactly like Grandpa's cooking!" Gwen exclaimed. "Oh wait, ahh it makes sense now."

* * *

This is where Sapphire City is, right?" Animos asked.

"I hope these guys are worth it," Ligure said. "I haven't had a good meal in a while."

"Don't get distracted," Malit said, with a pale face. "We're here for one thing only. Okay, I'm gonna cloak ourselves so we can sneak in. Please keep quiet."


	6. Ledgerdomain: Part 2

(Author's Note: The concept of magic here is very different from the Ben 10 one. I'm not going to explain it again, so I recommend reading the last chapter before reading this)

"You guys are the worst."

Charmcaster's hand went straight to her face.

"There is so much to eat here, and you choose to eat the stuff you already can eat back home."

Gwen ignored this and continued munching on her salad.

"Hey, this is Mexican avocado salad," she said. "I never tried it before."

I'm just happy I'm not eating something covered in cheese and pepperoni," Kevin said as he enjoyed a nice meal of Japanese curry. "This is surprisingly easy to go down."

"You guys are hopeless," Ben said.

"You're just eating chilli fries." Gwen responded.

"Hey, there's alien food mixed in it. Ember Oobia? Ohga? Anyway, this is delicious."

"I know, right?"

Charmcaster high-fived Ben.

"By the way, it's called Amber O-"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!

"Sounds like trouble," Kevin said, absorbing the earth beneath him.

They ran towards it and saw a small crater in the middle of the marketplace surrounding a man glowing red.

"You idiots are the reason for all this?"

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, readying the watch.

"When Master sent us, I thought it was important."

"Us?"

"Watch out!"

Charmcaster encased them in a shield that held off the giant orange nails drilling towards them.

"You saw through my illusion, impressive."

Suddenly, two more men appeared, glowing orange and grey respectively.

"Ooh, she looks delicious," the orange one said.

"Who are these clowns?" Kevin asked.

"Very well, the grey one said. "I personally think this is a waste of time, but Master Adwaita commanded us to always reveal our names."

"Adwaita?!"

"I am Malit the Mist. The red one is Animos the Avenger, and the orange is Ligure the Devourer. And while you were listening, you've already fallen into my trap."

Malit disappeared in a mist, and he was suddenly behind Ben, a grey energy knife in his hand, but then Kevin punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"We're not that dumb."

"So it seems."

Gwen activated the watch, and she transformed into a tiger like creature with two legs and the figure of a professional wrestler.

"Animos, take the animal," Malit said. "Ligure, the boys. I will take care of the witch."

Animos scowled, but obeyed.

Malit formed a few energy swords, and he moved them around Charmcaster through the air, but she easily avoided them.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

 _Catena Vinculum_

Suddenly, chains appeared at her feet, pulling her down.

Malit grabbed the sword in the air and ran to slice her.

 _Brachium Unguis_

Purple claws formed at her hands, deflecting the swords. She cut the chains and charged at him.

Malit was barely defending himself. Charmcaster broke his sword and slashed at him, but he disappeared.

"Face me, you coward!"

"Spoken like an idiot," Malit said, his voice coming from everywhere. "If it's not clear, I fight to win."

Charmcaster barely dodged an attack from her left, leaving a small cut on her cheek.

On the other side, Ben and Kevin were barely avoiding the barrage of orange attacks.

"You're good," Ben said. "But let's see how you handle this!"

Ben fired a concentrated beam at Ligure, breaking through his constructs and hitting him head on."

"Yeah!"

But Ligure rose up with a frown on his face.

"Is it just me, or did he get bigger?" Kevin said.

"I thought I could get a feast," Ligure said. "That wasn't even an appetizer."

Gwen was busy slashing away the constructs Animos was throwing at her.

"Let me tell you something, shiny red light! Gwen doesn't like calling herself Gwen, so Gwen will call herself Rage! Even though that is very sexist and doesn't make-"

She was cut off by a blast to the face.

"Hey!"

"Rage?" Animos said. "You think you know anger better than I do?"

Animos shot another beam that knocked her back.

"Let me show you what true, unbridled rage is."

"Fine!" Gwen said. "If you don't like it, then Rage will call herself, RAVAGE!"

"Wha- Oh just shut up!"

Animos concentrated aura between his palms and released a powerful blast towards Ravage (yes, I'm calling her that).

Ravage slowly pushed back against the beam, and then she slashed him, leaving a nasty wound on his chest.

"You-you hurt me."

Ravage jumped ten storeys high and dived towards him.

"Ravage Body Slam!"

Animos' eyes glowed red, and he released a bright flash just before Ravage made contact.

 _Vis Potentia_

As the smoke cleared, Ravage was lying on the ground beneath Animos' foot, turning back to Gwen.

"Gwen!"

Ligure blasted Ben the moment he looked away.

"Finally," Ligure said. "I think I'll have you as a snack."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kevin turned his hands into hammers and slammed his head.

"You can't absorb things beside aura, can't you? So that means you felt that."

"True."

Ligure grabbed Kevin's arm, and Kevin felt his strength draining.

"Everyone has aura, you idiot," Ligure said, his face healing from the attack. "Your mistake was getting too close."

"AHHH!"

Charmcaster heard the scream and saw her team being taken down.

 _Velocitas_

Charmcaster appeared behind Ligure and blasted him from behind. In a flash, Ben and Kevin was a distance away, and Charmcaster was carrying Gwen on her back.

" _One more,"_ she thought. But she noticed her feet were chained.

 _Draco Collido_

She took a direct hit from Animos, his fists surrounded by a dragon shaped aura. It was so powerful the chains broke, and she lost all feeling in her body.

"It's done," Malit said.

"We came all the way for this?" Ligure said. "What a waste of time."

Animos kept silent.

"You can eat them now," Malit said to Ligure. "Don't ask for more later."

"Really? Ahh, it's better than nothing."

"Enough."

The three of them jumped back to avoid the attack. They looked up and saw Sapiete, Avartia and Caprice.

"Leave our city, now."

Sapiete's voice passed through their minds as he flashed his razor teeth at them.

"Animos."

"Fine," Animos replied.

 _Vis Potentia_

Animos' body became surrounded by a powerful red aura like a suit of armor.

"Your new warrior managed to hurt me," he said. "I hope you can do better."

Animos flew up and charged at them at blitzing speed, but just before he made contact, he suddenly flew to the left, missing them completely.

"Animos, what are you doing?"

"I don't know, my body suddenly swerved left."

Animos charged at them again, but this time, the armor around him turned back to aura and flew away from him. The aura flew towards Sapiete and circled around his hand.

"I see," Malit said. "He's a blue mage."

"Here, have it back."

Sapiete threw the red aura, and it shot down Animos like a fly.

"Dang it, retrea-"

An orange arm grabbed him from behind and threw him towards the sky.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ligure said, frantically looking around, and he saw Caprice floating down to meet him.

"Attacking here, in my city?" Caprice said. "Not very smart."

"Oh really?" Ligure replied. "Say that again after I suck you dry."

"Suck this."

Caprice shot a thick purple beam at him.

"You are stupid," Ligure said, while absorbing it. "I absorb aura!"

But then, Ligure stopped and barely jumped out of the way.

"Is that your limit?" Caprice asked. "Even Avartia could eat way more than that."

"It doesn't matter," Ligure said. "I've already absorbed more than enough."

 _Gigas_

Ligure formed two giant fists, and slammed Caprice between them, but she broke out and charged right into him, sending him smashing into the ground.

Ligure barely got up.

"What's wrong, had enough?"

"Yeah, right," Ligure said. "As long as I keep eating, I can get up as ma-"

He was cut off by stone monsters rising from the ground and pulling him down.

"You were saying?"

On the other side, Animos was throwing all kinds of energy attacks at Sapiete, only for them to stop right before making contact.

"Okay, new plan."

Animos used arm constructs and used them to grab the stone beneath, and he clumped them together to form large boulders. He threw them at Sapiete, but Sapiete used the red aura that was used to attack him to form a shield.

In the sky, Malit was battling Avartia.

"Orange mages have the ability to absorb aura," Malit said. "Which makes me your worst opponent."

Malit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You can't absorb it if I don't attack you directly."

Malit, in his cloaked form, formed a blade in his hand, and slowly snuck up behind, but suddenly, his cloaked form went away, and Avartia blasted him directly.

"I-I don't understand," Malit said. "How did you-"

He saw his grey aura flowing into Avartia's mouth.

"You-you can absorb illusions?"

Avartia grabbed him with an arm construct, and he flew down at full speed, stopping inches from the ground. He dropped Malit on the ground.

"I have a very bad habit," Avartia said. "When I start eating, I can't stop. I keep wanting more and more. So I discipline myself, always starve myself. But when I do have to eat, I have to make sure to use all of it immediately. Now!"

Sapiete bended the red aura around him and threw it towards Avartia. Avartia absorbed it, and he transformed into a large spider like gorilla, before delivering one giant blow. As the smoke cleared, Avarita had returned back to his normal Arachnichimp form. Gwen and Charmcaster were protected under a shield made by Caprice, and the three mages who attacked them were lying on the ground, before slowly turning to stone.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

The doors to the Council's meeting place suddenly opened.

"Is she okay?"

Gwen and Ben walked in, both with bandages around their arms and legs.

"You should not be in here," Avartia said.

"Is Charmcaster okay?"

"I'm fine," Charmcaster said, wholly covered in bandages. "Miscordia tended to me, after all."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't rest," the Indigo Appoplexian replied. "You were heavily injured."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Irak said. Irak floated towards Gwen, facing her eye to eye. "This is your fault, you led them here!"

"We did not!"

"Regardless," Avartia said. "You two have to leave. Now."

"What?"

"No, please," Charmcaster said. "They are our only hope."

"Really? Because it seems the opposite," Avartia said. "These people were easily defeated by mere clones, even with you helping them."

"Clones?"

"Animos, Ligure and Malit were our students," Sapiete said. "Adwaita killed them many years ago. What you fought were stones magically infused with their hair or fingernails."

"Not to mention, they have never found our city until now," Avartia said. "This is too much of a coincidence. For the safety of these people and the city, they need to leave."

"Then I'm going with them."

"No, you can't," Miscordia said. "Charmcaster, despite your age, you are a fellow council member. And you are heavily injured. If a council member leaves now, or dies, the city will go into a panic."

"Then just make an illusion of me," she said. "I'm going."

* * *

A bridge formed out of stone, the only exit out of Sapphire City. Before it, were Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and Charmcaster. Avartia and Sapiete were there to see them off.

"Charmcaster," Avartia said. "You do realise if you leave, you're on your own. We won't save you again."

"I understand."

Charmcaster gave a reluctant hug to both Sapiete and Avartia, and she followed Gwen, Ben and Kevin to the exit. As soon as they reached the other side, the bridge broke apart, and the city disappeared in a cloud.

* * *

"That's it?" Adwaita chuckled, looking through his magical window. "To think, I went through all that trouble just for a few children. Ohh well, I guess there isn't anyone worthy to-"

Adwaita stopped.

"Ohh, this looks interesting."

Adwaita saw a figure sneaking out of Sapphire City.


End file.
